Day Break
by TakashiRyu168
Summary: After months of hard work, the students got to rest! a month of relaxation and during that month, Liz has her own business during the time. She have lots of things up her sleeve! Please read to know her adventure to make Maka and Kid together! Rewritten of 30-Day Break Please R&R KiMa SoLiz CroPat Tsu*Star Oc x Oc


**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND THIS IS THE EDIT VERSION I GUESS. SINCE I READ IT, IT WAS REALLY BAD. AND IT HAS LESS OCS. ONLY SATOSHI AND SHANE ARE HERE, KAPEESH. I AM TR, BLACKDRAGONLACERTR16. SO DON'T THINK THIS WAS A RIPOFF FOR IT.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Last Day of School**

Normal POV

Today is the last day for the Shibusen students to study. Everyone was really happy to get the news that they can rest for a bit and it seems that everyone had plans already.

"Finally! Lord Death finally gave us some time to relax!" Liz shouted happily.

"But Liz, doesn't he give us rests after we did hard missions?" Maka asked.

"Well, yeah. But it's a tad bit short you know! We can get to rest for a month! A month!" Liz said.

"OF COURSE! A GREAT GOD LIKE ME DESERVES IT!" Black Star boasted.

"Please be quiet Black Star." Tsubaki pleaded.

"Guys, can we talk later? We might be late and we don't want Professor Stein to dissect us." Kid reminded.

Everyone's face paled and dashed off to the classroom.

As soon they sat Professor Stein rolled in the classroom and tripped over something and slide to the center.

"Alright class, let's dissect some tigers shall we?" Professor said with a creepy smile and everyone groaned.

* * *

Maka POV

As the lecture goes on, I felt bored since Professor Stein kept on repeating the lessons. I kept thinking on what to do on summer, the books I want to read and Kid. Wait. Kid?! Why am I thinking of him now?! I blushed when I thought of the young Reaper. Sure, he's cute, intelligent, kind and a gentleman. Even though he has OCD he is still nice to be a friend or maybe a boyfriend. I blushed even harder.

And suddenly a scalpel almost hitting me in the face, I was shocked to see a scalpel behind me. I looked at Professor Stein with a glare reading, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

"Even though it's last day of school Maka, please pay attention." Stein said, eyeing me.

"Yes Professor." I said.

* * *

Normal POV

After the class it was lunch break and everyone went to the canteen to eat. As they sat down Liz asked a question.

"So Maka, what were you thinking? You were really red back there." Liz said suggestively and I blushed.

"Damn it Liz. I don't think things like that!" Maka glared at her.

"Okay okay. I'm just kidding." Liz said.

"But really Maka, what are you thinking?" Tsubaki said, joining in the conversation.

"Tsubaki, you too?!" Maka said.

After they kept on fighting, they come to a stop they were out of breaths from the shouting.

"What are we gonna do until the end of our summer?" Soul asked.

"Why don't we go to Japan?" Liz suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Maka said, with sparkling eyes.

"Okay. It's settled then. Tomorrow, we are heading out to Japan." Kid said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Kid, I have to make a call alright. See ya." Liz then left.

* * *

Liz POV

* * *

Damn it answer! I glared at the phone with hatred. Why can't he answer? I swear to Death I will kill him. I tried one last time this time he picked it up.

"Finally! You answered!" I said.

"What do you want then?" An angry voice said from the phone.

"Can we crash at your place tomorrow?" I asked.

"No." The voice said.

"But why?" I whined.

"I just don't want to. Bye." He said and about to hang up.

"Wait, WAIT!" I said to stop him from hanging up.

"Liz, I'm busy. Make this reason quick." He said.

* * *

After 3 minutes of le major fast explaining~

"So, you mean that your friends need a break and you guys want to stay in Japan and you want something to put your friends together, am I correct?" He made a summary.

"Yes! So now will you?" I pleaded.

"Alright, if she agrees though." He said with a thoughtful tone.

"Oh come on! I'm sure your girlfriend will agree to it!" I teased.

"She's not my girlfriend! I change my mind, don't go." He said.

"What?! Okay okay, I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Yeah yeah. I have to go now, I have some business." He said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I bid goodbye.

* * *

Back to the gang~ *Normal POV*

"So, is it cool?" Soul asked Liz.

"Yeah, he will welcome us I guess." Liz said.

"That's good!" Maka said.

"I guess we'll have a great time." Kid said.

"Hahaha! I hope he have giraffes!" Patty said happily.

"I'm sure he will have Patty." Tsubaki reassured the young pistol.

"Yay! Yay! Giraffes~" Patty smiled.

"Well then, let's pack later." Kid said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

* * *

Time Skip~

School has ended and everyone immediately left the school to start their summer, the gang walk home together as usual.

"Guys, after you pack, go to the mansion okay?" Kid said.

"Fine." Black Star said, surprisingly normal.

"Of course." Tsubaki and Maka said.

"Cool with me." Soul said.

"See you guys later~" Liz said and the trio left, so does the scythe meister pair and the dark arm meister pair.

* * *

Packing~ *Soul and Maka*

Soul put his leather jackets, some t-shirts, pants, and briefs, and his ipod and earphones and cellphone, even his psp. Maka got her blouses, t-shirts, shorts, skirts, jeans, cellphone and books she haven't read yet. They even put their own personal things.

"I guess we're all set?" Maka said, looking at her partner.

"I guess so." Soul gave his trademark smirk.

"Then, let's head out to Kid's house?" Maka asked.

Soon the pair left their apartment and head out to Kid's house.

* * *

Packing~*Black Star and Tsubaki*

They packed everything they need and they got ready to go to Kid's house.

"Are you ready, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's be quick and let's get ahead of Soul because I'm the great GOD!" Black Star shouted as if Tsubaki was deaf.

"Hai Hai." Tsubaki smiled and nodded and the two head out now.

* * *

x8888x

The pairs met each other halfway to Kid's mansion and the two idiots raced to the mansion. Maka just shook her head and Tsubaki sweat dropped.

When the girls caught up, Soul was panting on the ground and Black Star was laughing like an idiot.

"HAHAHA! Nobody can beat the great me!" Black Star boasted.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka shouted and slammed a three-inch thick book on Black Star's skull, making a weird looking dent.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki said as she went to Black Star's side.

The door opened to reveal Kid with a confused, symmetrical, look.

"What is going on here?" Kid asked, looking at the now, fainted Soul and Black Star.

"Oh, they just fainted since they raced and I just Maka-chopped Black Star." Maka explained.

Kid's mouth made a shape of an 'o', understanding the situation.

* * *

Kid POV

There were a lot of noise outside so I just checked it out. I opened the door to see the two asymmetrical idiots laying on the floor, Tsubaki helping them and Maka holding a book.

"What is going on here?" I asked, looking at the now, fainted Soul and Black Star.

"Oh, they just fainted since they raced and I just Maka-chopped Black Star." Maka explained.

My mouth made a shape of an 'o', understanding the situation.

Maka just did another chop. It was her favorite move. Oh I just love her when she does that. It was funny yet dangerous. I love her because she's smart, kind and perfectly symmetrical! I just have a crush on her since the day we first met.

I sighed and shook my head at the craziness of his two friends.

"Well then. Girls, Liz and Patty are waiting for you and Soul, Black Star. Liz said let's just play games okay?" I asked the four.

"Sure." They said. I nodded and let them go inside the mansion. Tomorrow we will head out to Japan!

* * *

**HELLO YA READERS! OKAY~ THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. I TRIED TO MAKE IT BETTER. I TRIED! WELL ANYWAYS, REVIEW~**


End file.
